


yakap sa dilim

by sengen35, wineandvodka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, basta mga gawain sa kwarto, gg au, hindi pwede sa bata
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandvodka/pseuds/wineandvodka
Summary: maulan at malamig, pero higit pa sa isang yakap ang gusto ni seongwu





	yakap sa dilim

**Author's Note:**

> si sengen35 po talaga nagsulat nito (thank you mami mahal na mahal kita YIE) anyway eto na pinakahihintay niyo sa gg au ko
> 
> to x, my other mama c para saatin talaga to hahahahahaha

Ilang minuto pa lang naman tahimik sa loob ng kotse pero feeling ni Seongwu halos ilang oras na sila di nagiimikan ni Daniel. Lalo pang napasimangot si Seongwu nang maramdaman nya kung gano kalamig ang kaliwang kamay nya na madalas ay hawak ng jowa kahit nagdadrive.

“Kumain ka na ba? Order tayo ng siomai?” May distansya sa pagitan nilang dalawa habang nagaantay sila sa elevator. “Baby?”

  
“I’m not hungry.” Maikli ang sagot ni Daniel at matipid rin ang ngiti nito. “And you’ve already eaten naman, di ba? But if you’re still hungry you can order whatever you want.”

  
Tahimik na naman pagkatapos non at halos hindi mapakali si Seongwu sa loob ng elevator. Halata namang hindi na maganda ang timpla ni Daniel dahil sa nangyare pero di rin naman nya gustong matulog ng hindi sila nagkakabati ng jowa.

  
“Okay lang ba tayo?”

  
May ilang segundo na hindi muna tumingin si Daniel kay Seongwu, parang sobrang focused maghubad ng relo nya.

  
May ngiti sa labi ni Daniel nang sa wakas ay tumingin ito sa kanya at naglakad papalapit. “Of course, love.”

  
Hindi mapigil ni Seongwu na ipikit ang mata ng maramdaman nya ang palad ni Daniel sa pisngi nya. Kahit ano talaga mangyare at kahit anong kalokohan ata gawin nya willing magadjust lage ang kasintahan.

  
“I’ll go take a shower first then I’ll head to bed. Order ka na rin nung siomai mo or kung anong food gusto mo for dinner while at it, okay?” Sinabayan ni Daniel ng halik sa noo ni Seongwu ang mga salita bago ito naglakad papunta sa kwarto nito.

  
Napaupo na lang si Seongwu sa couch pagkatapos, nakanguso habang nagiisip kung pano susuyuin ang jowa nyang halata namang nagtatampo. Mature nga pero tampo pa rin ang kuya mo kahit kalmado.

  
Napabuntong hininga na lamang sya at kinuha at cellphone para imessage si Seng.

  
Goodbye siomai na talaga di naman gutom si Seongwu, umasa lang na baka sakaling dumaldal ang jowa habang kumakaen. Lunod na lunod sya sa pag iisip kaya nagulat sya ng marinig ang malakas na kulog sa labas.

  
“Seongwu?” Muli syang nagulat nang lumabas si Daniel sa kwarto, nakasuot lang ng simpleng white shirt at ung favorite nya na adidas na track pants. Matutulog na talaga, aba. “Are you cold?”

Dun lang narealize ni Seongwu na nakayakap sya sa sarili nya. Malamig sa unit as usual dahil nakafull blast ang aircon tapos idagdag mo pa ung lakas ng ulan sa labas.

  
“Slight lang?” Napangisi sya habang lumapet palapit kay Daniel. “Yakapin mo ko?”

  
Kunware di sya kinilig ng sobra ng agad naman syang yakapin ng nakakatanda. Basa paa ang buhok neto kaya mejo nagulat sya ng humigpit ang yakap ng jowa.

  
“I laid out some clothes for you sa room ko.” Pabulong lang si Daniel pero parang rinig sa buong unit ung boses nya. “Pasok na tayo?”

  
Di na inantay ni Daniel ang sagot ni Seongwu at agad netong hinawakan ang kamay nya para pumasok sa kwarto. Nakapatay ang ilaw sa loob pero nakita naman agad ni Seongwu ang damit na nilabas para sa kanya.

  
Hindi nagsalita si Seongwu nang kinuha nya ang pamalit at pumasok sa banyo. Sa sobrang pagmamadali, nakalimutan nya pang i-on ang heater sa shower kaya napasigaw sya sa sobrang lamig ng tubig na bumagsak sa kanya.

  
“Seongwu?” Isang katok. “I heard you shout. Are you okay?”

  
“I’m okay!” Pasigaw na sagot ni Seongwu habang nagdadrama sa ilalim ng shower. “Just forgot to turn the heater on, sorry.”

  
“You’ll catch a cold if you stay there for too long.” Bakas na bakas ang concern sa boses ni Daniel at kung wala na talagang hiya si Seongwu, baka agad na lumabas sya sa banyo para yakapin ang jowa. “Hurry up, okay?”

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
Binilisan naman talaga ni Seongwu ang kilos at nagbihis agad pagkatapos. Isusuot nya na dapat ung pajama pants na pinahiram ni Daniel pero nagbago ang isip nya. Tiningnan nya ang sarili sa salamin suot suot ang oversized sweatshirt ng jowa na abot sa gitna ng hita nya akala mo wala na syang suot na boxers. Pwede na?

  
Mukhang busy si Daniel paglabas nya, nakakunot ang noo neto habang may binabasa sa ipad nya kaya tahimik na naglakad si Seongwu papunta sa bakanteng space ng kama.

  
“Baby, tama na yan.” bulong ni Seongwu nang naupo na sya sa kama. “Ako muna please?”

Iniangat ni Daniel ang tingin nya at hinayaang kunin ni Seongwu ang gadget para ilagay sa nightstand. Napansin din naman nya ang suot na pambaba ng jowa na agad nagpakunot ulit ng noo nya.

  
“Why aren’t you wearing any pants? It’s cold, Seongwu. Baka talaga sipunin ka.”

  
Kunware wala syang narinig at agad siniksik ang sarili nya sa kama hanggang nakaupo na sya ng komportable sa hita ni Daniel. “But you’re warm enough for me.” Ngiti. “Also alam ko naman aalagaan mo ko kapag nagkasakit ako.”

  
“Of course, love.” Ayan na naman ung hopelessly in love na ngiti ni Daniel kaya di na napigilan ni Seongwu na bigyan ng mabilis na halik sa labi ang jowa. “What was that for?”

  
“Tapos na project ko so di ko na kikitain si Eunwoo.” Gumalaw ng onti si Seongwu at pinatong ang dalawang kamay sa dibdib ng kasintahan. Di pa nakuntento, nilabian pa neto ang nakakatanda na parang batang pinagalitan. “Kaya wag ka na magtampo, please baby?”

  
“Hindi naman ako nagtatampo.” Isang tingin mula kay Seongwu at napabuntong hininga nalang si Daniel. “I’m not really, I swear. I just don’t want him near you, okay? Akin ka lang, di ba?”

  
Magsasalita dapat si Seongwu pero umiling agad si Daniel. “I know, Seongwu. I know it’s for your studies that’s why I was holding back. I guess I’m not good at it?”

  
“You did good though, baby.” Hinalikan ni Seongwu sa pisngi si Daniel, malapit sa siwi ng kanyang bibig at naramdaman nya ang pagsinghap ng jowa. “And asshole move din naman ginawa nya so deserve nya rin? Sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you.”

  
Binulong ni Seongwu ang mga huling salita sa bibig ng jowa bago unti unting pinaglapat ang labi nila. Chaste kiss lang naman pero ramdam na ramdam ni Seongwu ang pagbilis ng tibok ng dibdib ni Daniel sa ilalim ng mga palad nya.

  
Pinutol ni Seongwu and halik at iniangat ang mukha. Akala naman ni Daniel ay lilipat na ito ulit sa tabi niya pero nagulat na lang sya ng biglang ilapit muli ni Seongwu ang mukha nya at halikan ang labi nya.

  
At sino ba naman si Daniel para tumanggi?

  
Si Seongwu naman ang napasinghap ng lalo pa siyang hapitin ni Daniel palapit hanggang wala ng espasyo sa pagitan nila. Sa sobrang higpit ng yakap ni Daniel sa kanya, halos sabay na tumitibok puso nila.

  
“Okay, this is enough. We should go to sleep.” Obvious na nagpipigil si Daniel ng bigla netong putulin ang halik. “I know you had a tiring day.”

“I don’t want to.” Awat naman ni Seongwu na ikinawit ang dalawang braso sa leeg ng jowa. Isiniksik nya ang mukha sa gilid ng leeg ni Daniel at napabuntong hininga. “Malamig and you’re warm. Dito na lang ako.”

  
Ng mukha namang hindi na aangal si Daniel, dinampian ni Seongwu ng mabilis na halik ang leeg ng kasintahan. Pinaraanan nya ng halik ang leeg ng nobyo hanggang umabot muli sya sa labi neto.

  
Nakatitig si Daniel sa kanya, ung titig na alam na alam ni Seongwu. Pakiramdam nya unti unti syang kinakain ng jowa kahit nakatingin lang naman sa kanya. “Seongwu.”

  
Isang matamis na ngiti lamang ang sinukli ni Seongwu bago niya ipinaglapat ulit ang kanilang mga labi. Agad naman humalik pabalik si Daniel na nagpangiti lamang lalo sa kanya.

  
Hindi niya na napigilan ang maglabas ng mahinang daing ng maramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Daniel sa bewang niya. Kasabay neto ang pagtaas ng isang kamay ni Daniel papunta sa mukha ni Seongwu at paglapat ng mga daliri sa ilalim ng labi neto.

  
Hindi na ata kailangan ni Seongwu ng anumang salita galing kay Daniel kasi agad niya naman ibinuka ang bibig para sa jowa. Isang maimpit na halinghing ang lumabas sa bibig niya ng magtama ang kanilang mga dila at halos matunaw na siya sa braso ng nakakatanda.

  
Humigpit din ang hawak ni Seongwu sa balikat ni Daniel at napasabunot ng bahagya sa buhok neto ng marmdaman nyang sipsipin ni Daniel ang ibabang labi nya. Gago di man lang siya sinabihan.

  
“Baby,” binulong ni Seongwu sa bibig ni Daniel bago niya tuluyang putulin ang halik. Okay lang sana kay Seongwu na magmomol na lang sila ni Daniel hanggang makatulog silang dalawa pero may mga plano pa sya na mas tempting kesa sa bibig ng jowa. “Niel.”

  
Agad namang iniwas ni Seongwu ang labi nya ng makitang yumuko si Daniel para habulin ang bibig nya. Oo, masarap halikan si Daniel pero may mas masarap pa, di ba?

  
Bago pa makapagreklamo ang jowa, mabilis na itinuon ni Seongwu ang atensyon sa leeg nito gamit ang kanyang labi.

  
Ramdam na ramdam nyang namitig si Daniel ng simulan nyang halikan ang leeg neto. Pati ang mga kamay neto sa bewang nya ay biglang humigpit ang hawak. Parang encouragerement lang kay Seongwu ang lahat at itinuloy nya lang ang pag-ulan ng halik sa balat ng jowa.

Di rin sure si Seongwu kung baket pero parang nalalasing sya sa bawat halik, dila at sipsip na ginagawa nya sa leeg at balikat ni Daniel. Halos masira nya na ang kwelyo ng tshirt nito ng hatakin nya ito to try and give his boyfriend a hickey.

  
Inilipat ni Seongwu and bibig nya sa gitna ng leeg ni Daniel at dahan dahang dinilaan ang adam’s apple ng nobyo. Agad namang napigil ni Daniel ang ungol pero naramdaman pa rin ni Seongwu ang vibration nito kung saan nakalapat ang bibig nya. Yes, nakakamotivate talaga.

  
Biglang ang init na parang walang aircon? Pero as if naman papapigil sya?

  
“Love, what are you doing?” tanong ni Daniel nang nagslide pababa si Seongwu at iangat ang tshirt nya hanggang sa taas ng dibdib. Halong tawa at kaba ang naramdaman ng nakakatanda pero nangibabaw talaga sa lahat ang anticipation. “Baby?”

  
Isang tingin ang sagot ni Seongwu bago yumuko at magsimulang halikan ang exposed na abs ng jowa. Napasinghap ng malakas si Daniel at inabot ang kamay sa balikat ni Seongwu ngunit napatigil siya dahil sa mga salita ng nobyo.

  
“Babawi ako sabi ko, di ba?” bulong ni Seongwu sabay halik sa puson ni Daniel. “Let me do the work this time, baby.” Napalunok na lamang si Daniel at isinandal ang ulo sa unan ng simulan ulit ni Seongwu ang paghalik sa tiyan nya.

  
Padiin ng padiin ang mga halik ni Seongwu sa katawan ng jowa hanggang sa halos hindi na sya humahalik at panay sipsip na lang sa lahat ng parte na abot ng bibig nya. Pagkatapos, paparaanan nya ng dila nya at bawat hinga ay parang mas nalalasing pa lalo si Seongwu.

  
Muling itinaas ni Seongwu ang katawan nya at saglit na binigyan ng atensiyon ang dibdib ni Daniel. Corny na kung corny pero di napigilan ni Seongwu na bigyan ng tsikinini ang nobyo kung saan nakatapat ang puso nito.

  
Nakita nyang nakatingin sa kanya si Daniel nang iniangat nya ang mukha nya at agad nya namang sinalubong ang halik na ibinigay ng jowa. Kumpara kanina, mas masidhi ang halik ngayon ng agad ibinuka ni Seongwu and bibig at sinipsip ni Daniel ang dila niya. Napapapikit na lamang si Seongwu at umungol sa bibig ni Daniel ng ipasok ng jowa ang dila nito sa bibig nya at paraanan lahat ng sulok neto.

  
“Baby,” halos maiyak na si Seongwu ng maghiwalay ang mga labi nila. Hindi niya na rin mapigilan ang paggalaw ng ibabang bahagi ng katawan nya ng maramdaman nya kung gano na katigas si Daniel. “Shit.”

  
Halos madaganan ni Seongwu si Daniel ng biglang iangat ni Daniel ang balakang nya at ipagtama ang kanilang mga ari. Napaiyak na lang si Seongwu ng agad namang binawi ni Daniel ang paggalaw at ngumiti sa kanya.

“Alam mo ikaw,” simula ni Seongwu na halos humihingal na.

  
“Ano ako?” sabat naman ni Daniel na mukhang enjoy na enjoy sa paghihirap ni Seongwu. “Mahal mo?”

  
“Oo.” agad namang sagot ni Seongwu na nakapout pa rin sa kanya. “Ikaw lang naman mahal ko.”

  
Hindi na nakasagot si Daniel na sinamantala naman ni Seongwu. Gumapang sya pababa hanggang katapat na nya ang pinagmamalaki ng nobyo at walang patumpik tumpik na hinaplos ang pisngi nya dito.

  
Seongwu felt it when Daniel jolted na ikinatuwa naman nya. Mejo lumobo din ung pride nya ng maramdaman kung gano na katigas ang jowa dahil sa kanya. Nakakainflate ng ego, ganon?

  
Hinawakan nya ng isang kamay ang bewang ni Daniel habang sinimulan nya nang hatakin pababa ang track pants ni Daniel gamit ang isa pang kamay hanggang sa tumambad na sa kanya ang matigas na alaga ng nobyo.

  
Alam ni Seongwu na malamang pulang pula na ang mukha niya sa gagawin nya. Lageng si Daniel na lang kasi ang gumagawa ng lahat kaya first time nyang gagawin ito sa jowa nya.  
“Seongwu, love, you don’t need to-”

  
Naputol ang salita ni Daniel at napahinga ng malalim ng maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Seongwu sa titi nya. Napapikit na lamang sya at napahinga pa lalo ng malalim ng unti unti nang igalaw ni Seongwu ang kamay nito.

  
Mabilis na tiningnan ni Seongwu ang mukha ni Daniel bago niya sinimulang salsalin ang ari ng nobyo. Kitang kita niya ang paglabas ng likido mula sa ulo ng ari nito at di nya na napigilang ilabas ang dila nya para tikman ito.

  
Napaigtad ng bahagya si Daniel sa ginawa niya kaya lalo lamang syang ginanahan sa gagawin. Pinaraanan nya ng dila nya ang gilid ng ari neto at sinipsip ang ugat sa ilalim. Bawat galaw ng bibig nya ay rinig nya ang katumbas na paghingal ni Daniel.

  
Huminga ng malalim si Seongwu bago dahan-dahang ipinasok ang ulo ng ari sa loob ng bibig nya. Nararamdaman nya ang luha sa gilid ng mata nya habang pinipilit niyang ipasok kahit man lang kalahati ng titi ni Daniel habang ang isang kamay ay nakapalibot sa parteng hindi nya na kayang ipasok.

“Seongwu, love, haa.” ungol ni Daniel na obvious na nagpipigil gumalaw. “Jesus, Seongwu.. love, your mouth feels so good.”  
Ayan, motivation kasi grabe ang bigat po ng titi ni Daniel sa dila ni Seongwu.

  
Nang mejo feeling ni Seongwu ay okay na, sinimulan nya na ang pagchupa sa boyfriend nya. Napapapikit na lamang sya sa bawat subo ng ari ni Daniel na sinabayan nya pa ng paglunok na halatang gustong gusto ng jowa.

  
Dire-diresto lang sya sa pagdila, pagsubo at pagsipsip habang ang isang kamay niya ay busy himasin ang sarili nyang ari na balot pa rin ng boxers nya. Napaungol na lamang sya sa palibot ng ari na nasa bibig nya nang maipasok nya ang kamay nya sa boxers nya at mahawakan ang ari nya.

  
Halos hindi na tumigil si Seongwu sa pag ungol bawat baba taas ng bibig nya sa ari ni Daniel. Si Daniel naman halos mapunit na ang comforter sa higpit ng hawak nya dito to control himself from thrusting inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

  
Pinaikutan ni Seongwu ng dila nya ang ulo ng ari ni Daniel at sumipsip. Ilang beses nya pa itong ginawa kaya hindi na napigilan ni Daniel na itulak papasok bigla ang ari sya sa loob ng jowa nya.

  
Agad naman nabilaukan si Seongwu at nangilid ang luha sa mata pero pinilit nya pa ring kayanin at isubo ang kaya sa loob ng bibig.

  
Maya maya pa at inilabas ni Seongwu ang ari ni Daniel sa bibig nya at hinimas himas ito sa pisngi nya. Nakapikit lamang sya at humihingal habang pabilis na pabilis ang pagjakol nya sa sarili nya.

  
Napatingin si Daniel sa jowa at kumunot ang noo nito ng marealize kung ano ang ginagawa ni Seongwu. Agad nya itong hinila pataas at pinaupo sa kandungan nya.

  
“Baby, wait-”

  
Nilamon ni Daniel ang mga salita ni Seongwu gamit ang bibig niya at siniil ng halik ang mas bata. Agad nya namang nalasahan ang sarili nya sa loob ng bibig ni Seongwu na lalo lamang nagpataas ng libido nya.

  
“Sorry, baby,” bulong ni Daniel ng pinutol nito ang halik. Nakabukas lang ang bibig ni Seongwu habang humihingal at saglit na pinasok ulit ni Daniel ang dila niya dito. “Kasi naman love, sobrang sarap sa loob ng bibig mo.”

Napaungol si Seongwu sa mga salita ng nobyo. Humawak sya ng mahigpit sa balikat nito at nagsimulang gumalaw sa ibabaw ng kandungan ni Daniel. “Baby, please, ah, ah, hawakan mo ko, Niel, please.”

  
Para bang walang naririnig si Daniel na itinuon ang atensyon nya sa leeg ni Seongwu. Pinaulanan nya ito ng halik at maingay na sinipsip ang maputlang balat ng nobyo.

  
“Dapat sayo minamarkahan para hindi makita ng iba ang mga parte na ako lang dapat nakakakita.” bulong ni Daniel na pinaparaanan ng dila ang mga pulang marka na bagong gawa nya sa leeg ni Seongwu. “Why must you be so tempting, Ong Seongwu?”

  
Mabigat na paghinga lamang ang sagot ni Seongwu na tuloy pa rin ang paggalaw sa ibabaw ni Daniel. Hinihimas himas na niya ang balikat ng jowa na para bang pusang nanghihingi ng atensyon.

  
“Baby, please kasi,” pagmamakaawa ni Seongwu na humalik halik na ulit sa leeg ni Daniel. “Ang saket na, please, hawakan mo ko dito.”

  
Hinawakan ni Seongwu ang kamay ni Daniel at ibinaba papasok sa loob ng boxers nya. Hindi na rin naman kayang tanggihan ni Daniel ang boyfriend kaya agad nya namang hinawakan ang mainit na ari ng jowa.

  
“Here, baby?” kinagat ni Daniel ng marahan ang tenga ni Seongwu. “Like this?”

  
Panay tango si Seongwu ng maramdaman nya ang paggalaw ng kamay ni Daniel sa palibot ng titi niya. HIndi nya na rin macontrol ang pagthrust sa mga daliri ng jowa.

  
“You’re already so wet, love.” pangaasar ni Daniel when he felt Seongwu’s slit with his thumb. “You really want it na ba?”

  
Mabilis na tango na naman at halos umiyak na si Seongwu ng tumigil sa paggalaw ang kamay ni Daniel sa ari nya. “Baby, baby, Niel, baby, please.”

  
HInalikan lamang sya ni Daniel bilang sagot, successfully stealing any other words except sa mga iyak nya.

  
Maya maya pa ay narinig ni Seongwu ang pagkaluskos ng plastic kasabay ng paggalaw ulit ng kamay ni Daniel sa ari nya. “Konting bilis pa, baby, aaah, ah Niel, please.”

  
“No,” sagot ni Daniel na binagalan talaga ang paggalaw ng kamay. “I wanna take it slow.”  
Halos lumuha na talaga si Seongwu pero bigla naman syang napaigtad ng maramdaman ang darili ng isa pang kamay ni Daniel sa likuran nya. Malamig.

“Just making sure I won’t hurt my baby.” muling jinakol ni Daniel ang jowa habang unti unting pinapasok ang daliri sa loob ni Seongwu. “Seongwu, ah, I can’t wait to be inside you.”

  
Napahinga ng malalim si Seongwu sabay pigil habang pinapasok ni Daniel ng buo ang isang daliri. Feeling nya mahihimatay na sya ng bigla pa syang halikan ni Daniel habang ginagalaw na ang daliri nito sa loob nya kasabay ng paggalaw pa ng isang kamay na nakabalot sa ari nya.

  
“Daniel, fuck, baby,” bulong ni Seongwu na napapikit na lamang. “Bilis pa, please.”

  
Hindi na ulit nagsalita si Seongwu, busy ifocus ang sarili sa paghinga habang labas pasok ang daliri ni Daniel lalo na nang magpasok pa ang jowa ng dalawa pang daliri.

  
Isang malakas na ungol na lamang ang nagawa ni Seongwu ng biglang paikutin ni Daniel ang mga daliri sa loob niya. Napahawak siya sa jowa at agad namang inalis ni Daniel ang kamay sa ari ni Seongwu para ibalik ang nakakabata sa pwesto niya.

  
“You like it here?” tanong ni Daniel na madiing ipinasok ang mga daliri at ibinaon sa kung saan alam nyang masarap kay Seongwu. “Again?”

  
Sunod sunod ang pangungol ni Seongwu at ginagalaw nya na rin ang balakang nya sa bawat labas pasok ng mga daliri ni Daniel. Pansin rin ni Daniel na basang basa na ng precum ang ari ni Seongwu at malapit na itong labasin.

  
Not yet.

  
Pinasok ulit ni Daniel ang tatlong daliri nya ng ilang beses bago bigla itong nilabas. Napasinok si Seongwu na nakabaon na ang mukha sa leeg ni Daniel.

  
Rinig na rinig ni Seongwu ng punitin ni Daniel ang plastic ng condom at ilagay ito sa sarili nyang ari. Dahan dahan syang inihiga ni Daniel at agad nya naman ding ibinuka ang legs nya para pumwesto sa pigitan ang boyfriend.

  
“So beautiful.” bulong ni Daniel na humalik halik sa pisngi nya habang kinakayod ang ulo ng ari nito against what’s between his thighs. “So beautiful and all mine.”

  
“Iyo lang naman talaga ako.” mahinang sagot ni Seongwu ng ikawit nito ang mga braso sa balikat ni Daniel. “Ikaw at ikaw lang ang makakatikim saken, Daniel Kang.”

  
Napatigil si Daniel ng ilang segundo bago napangiti.

  
Daniel kissed Seongwu hard the same instance he pushed in.

Nakaliyad ang itaas na bahagi ng katawan ni Seongwu habang unti unting ipinapasok ni Daniel ang buong ari nya. Halos makahinga si Seongwu kasi punong puno ang feeling niya.

  
“Does it hurt a lot, love?” tanong ni Daniel na hinihimas himas ang dalawang hita ni Seongwu habang naghihintay sya for Seongwu to get used to him. “Seongwu, baby?”

  
“Ang laki mo talaga.” pagod na tawa ni Seongwu na mejo hingal pa rin. “Sabi ko ako gagawa ng lahat eh.”

  
“How can I let you do that when you keep whining?” pangaasar ni Daniel na ginantihan naman ni Seongwu ng biglaang paghigpit ng katawan sa ari nito. “Okay, God, baby, next time, okay?”

  
Isang malalim na hininga at tango mula kay Seongwu at nagsimula ng gumalaw si Daniel. Naramdaman nyang hinook ni Seongwu ang legs nito sa bewang nya na senyales naman kay Daniel para bilisan pa ng kaunti; lakasan pa ng konti.

  
“God, Seongwu.” Isang labas at isang pasok.

“Ang sarap sa loob mo, baby. Ang init.”

  
Halong iyak tawa lang ang sagot ni Seongwu habang tinatry nyang sabayan ang bawat labas pasok ni Daniel sa kanya. Sunod sunod na ungol lamang ang kaya nyang gawin lalo ng lumalim pa ang pagpasok ng boyfriend nya sa kanya,

  
“So tight.” hingal ni Daniel na sinabayan nya ng pagbagal ng galaw. “Baby, you need to ease up a little bit or else I’ll finish too soon.”

  
“Sige lang, sige pa, please.” ungol ni Seongwu na mas hinigpitan ang yakap kay Daniel. “Malapit na rin ako baby.”

  
Sa bawat pasok ni Daniel ay ramdam na ramdam ni Seongwu ang pagkaipit ng sariling ari nya sa pagitan nila. “Niel, please, touch me baby please.”

  
Wala atang hindi susundin si Daniel para kay Seongwu na agad namang iginuide ang isang kamay sa pagitan ng katawan nila para hawakan ari ng jowa. “Here. I’m here baby.”

  
Bumilis ulit ang paggalaw ni Daniel sa ibabaw ni Seongwu kasabay ng paggalaw ng kamay nya sa pagitan nila. Basang basa na ang tiyan nya dahil sa precum ni Seongwu kaya alam nya na malapit nang matapos ang nakababata.

  
Iniangat ni Seongwu ang balakang nya at isang malaking ungol ang lumabas sa bibig nito nang sa wakas ay labasan na siya. Napunta lahat sa kamay ni Daniel lahat ng tamod na lumabas kay Seongwu na napasinok na lang sa pagkatapos.

Hindi inialis ni Daniel ang kamay niya sa gitna nila pero mas binilisan pa nito ang paggalaw. Palakas na palakas ang ungol ni Seongwu na halos umiyak na dahil tuloy pa rin sa pagpasok ni Daniel sa kanya.

  
“Onti na lang, love, ah.” pakiusap ni Daniel na mas lumakas pa ang pwersa sa paggalaw. “I’m.. nearly there.”

  
After a few more thrusts, binaon ni Daniel ang sarili nya sa loob ng katawan ni Seongwu at tahimik na umungol habang inilalabas lahat sa suot nyang condom.

  
Halos matunaw si Seongwu sa kama ng ilabas na ni Daniel ang sarili sa kanya at itapon ang condom sa bin katabi ng kama. Parehas sila hingal na hingal at pawis na pawis ngunit di naman to naging sagabal para yakapin ni Daniel si Seongwu ng mahigpit.

  
“Ang kadiri ko.” mahinang sabi ni Seongwu sa leeg nya na halatang naghahabol pa rin ng hininga.

  
Magiguilty na dapat si Daniel pero napalitan ito ng pride ng makita ang lahat ng marka na iniwan nya sa katawan ng jowa. “Parehas naman tayo kadiri. We can be kadiri together.”  
Garalgal na tawa ang sagot ni Seongwu at napangiti ng marahan si Daniel. He caressed the younger’s cheek with his fingers and placed his thumb on the corner of Seongwu’s mouth.

  
“Sorry for being rough on you,” hinalikan ni Daniel ang gilid ng bibig ni Seongwu.

  
Agad namang ginalaw ni Seongwu ang mukha nya para mahalikan nya ng maayos ang jowa. It’s a lazy kind of kiss even with their tongue and breath mingling together.

  
“Okay lang. Masarap ka naman.”

  
Natawa na lamang si Daniel na mas hinigpitan pa ang yakap sa binata ng maramdaman na unti unti ng bumabalik ang lamig galing sa airconditioner.


End file.
